xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hannibal Roy Bean
Hannibal Roy Bean is one of the major antagonists of Season 3, and could easily be considered one of the most powerful forces of evil. After Wuya's defeat 1500 years ago, Hannibal successfully turned Chase Young to the dark side. Shortly after this, Chase betrayed him and locked him within the Ying Yang World for all eternity, which according to Dojo Kanojo Cho, put a real strain on their relationship. History Background Hannibal's origins are completely unknown, though fans speculate he was created by Heylin magic (perhaps one of Wuya's last actions before her defeat, as the two seem to share a mutual respect for one another). At some unknown point, he gained a reputation as a formidable villain. He saw a chance to turn Chase Young to the Heylin side, and succeeded by saying that Chase's place in history would be stolen from him by Master Monk Guan. Soon after Chase joined Hannibal, he betrayed him and locked him in the Ying-Yang World. Xiaolin Showdown Season Three 1500 years later, Hannibal tricked Omi into letting him out by transforming into another Jack Spicer, who he had tried and failed to convince to set him free earlier. He was discovered, and the monks attacked him, but they were no match for his deceptive tactics. After the battle, he transformed into another Clay Bailey to leave the Ying Yang World. When he arrived at the Xiaolin Temple, Chase Young attacked him, but Hannibal was too quick and escaped. Bean was let loose upon the world once again! He often defeats and uses the monks and villains alike to achieve his goals. He would form partnerships with Wuya, often teaming up with her to collect Shen Gong Wu. She seemed to be the only villain he displayed any kind of respect for, an example being after their plan to destroy Chase Young failed, the two parted ways with no backstabbing. Hannibal was seen among the other villains in the All or Nothing Cosmic Clash Xiaolin Showdown. Hannibal Roy Bean is seen in the final battle alongside the other villains. Personality Unlike Wuya and Chase, Hannibal was not particularly concerned with appearance or style. He was very rude and simple in his ways, yet this only seemed to elevate his evil. A word synonymous with Hannibal is "manipulative." He manipulated events, people and even magical artifacts to suit his needs. Cruel and cunning in equal measures, he would use villains and heroes alike if he saw fit. Though he does not often engage in physical combat with the dragons, he considers fighting them amusing, and a "Workout". He battled the Dragons after being freed from his cell and dominated the fight using the Moby Morpher to confuse them. When Jack Spicer called him a "Jellybean", Hannibal took offense, stating, "Who are you calling a jellybean?!".Omi Town (episode) Powers and abilities Powers *'Immortality': Hannibal was truly immortal as he lived over 1500 years in the Ying-Yang World. *'Superhuman Strength': Hannibal was superhumanly strong, able to pass through steel and glass, as well as rocks. While using the Moby Morpher to increase his size, he was able to lift a giant rock several times his size and throw it away with ease. *'Enhanced Jump': Despite being legless, he was capable of jump incredible distances and land safely. *'Superhuman Speed:' He was capable of moving and spinning at high speeds which a human couldn't achieve. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Hannibal's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner. *'Elemental Deflection': He was able to deflect three elemental attacks (water, fire, wind) from the Dragons with his bare hands. Former Powers Elemental Energy Form: When he convinced Omi to absorb the power of all the elements, he later used him to steal that power from him, and due to other events, he became an Elemental Energy Being.Wu Got the Power *'Elemental Manipulation': Due to the massive elemental energy he absorbed, he was able to manipulate all four elements. *'Cloud Mimicry: '''When he became an elemental energy being, his body was made out of clouds and energy. *'Lightning Generation and Form': In this form, he was able to generate lightning and turn into lightning. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, his strength was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Durability': In this form, his durability was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Speed': In this form, his speed was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Deflection': His ability to redirect elemental attack was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist: He has proved himself a powerful fighter several times over the series, capable of going toe-to-toe with Chase Young using only the Moby Morpher to change his size. *'''Manipulating Skills: Although also famous for his magic, strength, wits, and fighting experience, his most terrifying power was his manipulative skills. Pride, jealousy, loneliness, and urges, he would pry on any weak spot he can find and keep pounding until it becomes a festering wound filled with his infective whispers. This made him not only a powerful fighter but a much more terrifying enemy. This is best seen in the episode "The Dream Stalker", in which he used the Shadow of Fear, Moby Morpher, and Sapphire Dragon to create a monster of Raimundo's worst fears whenever he slept. Equipment Weapons *'Moby Morpher': His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Moby Morpher, which he always used to increase his size in any combat or to fool his enemies by taking the form of a friend. In Time After Time, he used the Shen Gong Wu to increase the number of his hands, to become a more dangerous combatant. *'Armor:' He also used a suit of armor which increased his strength and made him appear larger and more intimidating. Transportation *'Ying-Ying': He always used his bird Ying-Ying for transportation. Relationships Ying-Ying Bird The Ying-Ying Bird was Hannibal Roy Bean's means of long transportation, espionage, and delivering messages. How and when the two came into contact is unknown, but the two shared a close trust, and this bird was completely loyal to Hannibal. This animal was responsible for uncovering various strategies of many opponents of Hannibal, giving him a distinct advantage over his enemies. Chase Young One of Hannibal's most notable achievements was turning Chase Young to the Heylin side. The two first shared a student/master relationship; However, after Chase betrayed him, Hannibal arguably served as Chase's biggest rival on the Heylin side, and there was a massive amount of hatred between the two. Wuya Unlike most of Hannibal's relationships, Wuya and he seemed to have shared a sense of respect for each other, or have some sort of friendship between them. The two often worked quite well together, mostly to get Shen Gong Wu and to attempt to destroy Chase Young—of whom they both shared a common hatred for. Wuya was the only villain that Hannibal had not betrayed. Raimundo Pedrosa When the monks went to Master Monk Guan for training, Bean became interested in making Raimundo join him on the dark side. Bean's relationship and rivalry with Raimundo was the equivalent of Omi and Chase Young's relationship, albeit developed to a lesser extent. Episode Appearances }} Battle Record Did You Know... *The only monks that were able to defeat him in combat were Omi and Raimundo. *His name is a reference to Roy Bean, a corrupt judge in the Scrooge McDuck comics. *Tom Kenny, who plays Hannibal, also voices Raimundo Pedrosa. *Wuya said that she had heard of him in The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean and Jack said to his good self, that Hannibal was one of his heroes, so even though Hannibal was imprisoned in the Ying-Yang world 1500 years ago, he was still famous about his feats, before that. References Category:Villains Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Characters Category:Heylin